The Nature of Evil
by Big Salad
Summary: Two nature enthusiasts get more than they bargained for while hiking through the swamps of the southern U.S.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the twilight zone.

The Nature of Evil

Ch. 1

Two nature enthusiasts are out in the swamps of the southern U.S. in the middle of summer kayaking through the bayous and at the same time watching and photographing all that nature has to offer. At about noon they stopped to have a picnic on the banks.

Narrator: "The swamps of North America: some of the prettiest scenery around if one knows how to appreciate it but at the same time one of the most unknown and deadly terrestrial environments. Our two nature lovers have blazed a trail right through the Twilight Zone."

Christopher Hill the unofficial leader and organizer of the trek got up to take a quick look through their photographs on his camera. Chris was the more experienced of the two having been taking similar trips for the majority of his 44 years of living. His friend and coworker Matthew Edwards was also interested in the outdoors but had never been as diehard as Chris. He decided to go on nature treks a few months ago after Chris relentless pleading. He found the trips relaxing and enlightening and finally agreed to go on a day long trip through the swamps to the south of their county.

With the hot sun directly overhead they decide to rest a little bit longer. They listen to a few birds sing and photograph an occasional sunbathing turtle. The sandwiches they made were less than satisfactory but they had to do for now. Matthew picked up his pair of binoculars and watched a small heron land on the other bank. Chris got into position with the camera and snapped a few good shots of it striking at some aquatic creature. "That Green Heron makes 40 birds so far," Chris remarked. A tally of animals seen and photographed was kept because of Chris' obsession with numbers and statistics. Since they started, at four o'clock that morning, they had seen over a hundred different animals and had good photographs of about half. They both were very pleased with the days finds and were excited about what the rest of the day had in store.

Chris was following the tracks of deer and raccoon when he found a game trail. The trail led into some dense undergrowth with a multitude of briars and other unforgiving plants. Chris was excited because the undergrowth habitat had been delved into on the excursion. He motioned for Matthew to join him on the narrow tick ridden trail. Matthew was a little hesitant because of getting lost but went anyway trusting Chris' judgment. As they moved into the thickets Matthew noticed an increase in the buzzing of the malicious insects and applied more repellant.

After about half a mile into the walk they lost the trail. It stopped in a clearing where they stopped and set up a make shift photo blind. Matthew was setting up his tripod when he noticed a slight yellowish dust on the leaves of a nearby plant. Matthew knew it was pollen but that was the extent of his botanical knowledge. He didn't think too many plants were pollinating at the current time but didn't ask Chris because he didn't want to seem ignorant. His thought was interrupted by a chaotic Chris. Apparently a few bees had considered him a threat and proceeded to attack. Chris, who feared anaphylactic shock, ran as if he were possessed. Matthew decided it was funny and began to laugh. During Chris's bee evasion dance a root caught hold of his foot and tripped him. Matthew laughed even harder at this. The bees left successful and Chris got to his feet exhausted. Chris started to pant and so did Matthew from the vigorous laughing. They both sat down on a stump and caught their breath. While sitting Chris noticed the pollen and pondered it. He didn't mention it because he had no idea what it was and he wanted to appear inadequate in his outdoor knowledge. But Matthew swallowed his pride and asked when he noticed it again. "Well to be honest I don't know. But whatever plant it is our lungs are sure full of its gametophytes," Chris responded. Chris liked to use big words in sentences where he admits a lack of knowledge. Matthew, on the other hand, could have cared less about terminology and just wanted an answer but understood that pride was on the line.

After a brief conversation about the different life cycles of plants Matthew indicated that he was ready to go. As they got up to go Chris got a little light headed and sat down again. "Are you alri…," Matthew tried to say but was rendered speechless when he passed out. Chris looked around through fuzzy eyes and started to black out. He lethargically looked over at his fallen comrade and for some reason thought it was funny. He tried to laugh but the effort was too much and he also passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Nature of Evil

Ch. 2

Chris awoke first to darkness. By the position of the moon he figured they'd been out only a couple of hours. He had a splitting headache and had to sit back down. He took some aspirin to try and get some relief. His eyes slowly adjusted with the help of the moonlight which barely made it through the canopy. When he put the aspirin back into his backpack he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes. It was Matthew slowly coming to. Matthew was groaning a lot and his vocalizations weren't discernable. Chris just figured it was a headache. The moaning then turned to screams of agony. Chris lowered himself to see what was wrong with his friend. When he finally got Matthew turned over he himself let out a yell of horror. Most of Matthews ventral side flesh had been removed. Any part where skin was exposed was where it was missing. Chris could only stare in disbelief at is flayed friend. Chris was knocked out of his trauma induced trance by Matthew's screams. Chris didn't know what to do with the inconsolable half-eroded man. His decision was made for him as the yells subsided. Matthew Edwards, his co-worker and one of his few friends, died there in his arms.

After a few minutes of mourning, Chris got up and tried to sort things out. He wanted to do something with the body but realized that he needed to get out of there. Whatever did this atrocity to his friend was very likely still around. A little rustling coming from behind him in a thicket helped him make his mind. There was no time for any sentiments now, he had to move. Chris looked and saw what might be the trail they took and darted in that direction. Behind him was his lifeless friend, thousands of dollars worth of equipment, and a potential killer.

When Chris had run at least a mile he realized that this was not the right trail. It was a trail of some sort but one that led deeper into the woods. He hadn't noticed the trail earlier and thought it odd how easily it was discerned in the darkness. The sounds behind him had ceased shortly after he started his run which made him doubt the existence of the killer. But something had to have done that to Matthew, he thought.

Chris decided to stop there and catch his breath. He needed to find a way out of the woods and get the authorities. He also needed to get Matthew's body and retrieve the equipment. However, he thought, I have to survive first. While thinking to himself he thought he heard faint talking. Chris had never had much confidence in his will power or sanity so he began to worry for he thought he was losing his mind. Chris walked around trying to regain his sanity but was almost relieved when he realized that the voices were actually coming from a clearing up ahead. Chris started to walk to the voices when another frightening realization came. What if they were the killers.

Chris was turning around to go back when a flashlight was shone his way. Fear ran through every part of him. His stomach was sinking so fast that it felt like it was about to exit the way it sent so many of its digested victims. Ultimately he froze except for the quivering brought on by complete horror. "Hold it right there," one of his captors said, "we have a gun on you." Chris's tongue felt as big as a cinder block so he didn't have much to say. "Turn around and come in very slowly," the same captor said. When Chris finally turned around he was blinded by the light so he couldn't make out his final acquaintances.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

"Don't hurt him Jim he's probably just as lost and frightened as we are." Chris was relieved at this, for the other captor's innocent sincerity was evident and he felt a little better about his chances. "I will if he tries anything," said the armed captor. "Just go ahead and have a seat on the ground right here." Chris did as they told and sat down. When he sat the light was finally turned off of him enough where he could make them out. He was slightly relieved at their appearance. Jim, the man with the gun, was an older man and the other captor looked to be his wife. Chris could also make out a third person but they were in no position to be called a captor. This other person was lying on the ground motionless and presumably dead. Her wounds were similar to Matthew's and Chris realized that if she wasn't dead she probably would be soon. Chris shuddered a little when looking at the injuries and Jim noticed. "Can't believe anyone would do such a thing," Jim said. The edge in Jim's tone was still there and a hint of suspicion joined in. Chris was about to respond when the injured woman started coughing. Jim and his wife gathered around their daughter as she started to wheeze. Chris saw the opportunity to run and started to get up. When he was getting on his feet he saw Jim lunge at him with the rifle in hand. Chris only had time to look up and see the butt of the gun before he was knocked unconscious for the second time on his vacation.

As Chris was regaining consciousness he could hear crying coming from the woman. He sat up and looked around. Somebody had made a fire and a new member to the troupe was sitting beside it. Chris looked toward the muffled sobbing and saw Jim's wife, Ann, holding her daughter's lifeless body which reminded him of his last encounter with Matthew. Jim came out of the woods with firewood and piled it in a heap. Jim saw that Chris was awake and came over to him. "I'm terribly sorry about hitting you like that. We know now that it couldn't have been you who hurt our daughter." Chris followed Jim's gaze as it left his eyes and ventured to his left arm. Chris then noticed gauze wrapped around it and started to unravel it. "I wouldn't do that or you might go comatose again," Jim said as he grabbed Chris's arm. "I'm sorry about your daughter," Chris finally said, "Do you have any idea of what happened." "Well, Roger, over there, seems to think there's something in the soil," Jim said and pointed to the large man by the fire. When hailed, the man waved a mangled, nearly fingerless pulp of a hand. Roger got up from the fire and squatted down by Chris. He picked up a handful of soil and held it in his hand. After a few seconds Roger's face started to grimace. Chris looked at his hand and saw smoke coming from the soil. After dropping the soil and washing his hand off with a water bottle, Roger explained the demonstration, "Something in the soil is doing this. I don't know if it's some microscopic carnivore or just highly acidic soil but whatever it is it devours human flesh on contact: your arm, my hand, Jim's daughter." Jim flinched at the last example and Roger apologized. "What was that theory about the trees you mentioned," Jim asked. "Well, from what I've experienced and heard, it seems that everyone was knocked out at similar times by some kind of pollen," Roger answered.

Roger proceeded to tell his long theory about the trees attacking people and no one seemed to pay him any mind. Jim looked at Chris with a quizzical glare and asked, "What's your story?" Chris looked at the ground trying to remember why he was actually here. After a few seconds his memory allowed him a glance into the past. Chris started to tell his story but paused as he remembered his fallen companion. Now that the adrenaline had worn off he started to feel emotional and queasy thinking of Matthew. He waited a minute or two to regain his composure then continued with his recollection. He mentioned his own experience with the pollen and how he watched his friend die.

After Chris finished with his story he got up and went to the fire. Roger pulled out some jerky from his backpack and rationed it out. After everyone had eaten they began plan their escape out of the woods. No one seemed to know where they were. Chris told them that he had two kayaks on the water but had no idea where that was. He told them they couldn't be far. They were planning the trek when Jim looked down on his hand and noticed a thin yellow film on it. Once everyone had seen Jim look at his hand and look up with terror they followed suit. Ann was the first to go. Chris helped Jim try and pick her up. Roger had pulled his shirt over his mouth and nose and was running to his backpack. While Chris was watching Roger he felt an increase in weight and lethargically turned to see Jim go down. Chris felt strangely amused and started to laugh. He looked over at Roger to see him pulling something out of his pack and laughed some more. He decided he'd tell Jim what was so funny but fell trying to reach him and passed out soon after.


End file.
